


A Brat's Punishment

by MidnightOwl (beewitch)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Belting, Corporal Punishment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Figging, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/MidnightOwl
Summary: Roman decides to take a more hands on approach to punishing Jason for his latest mistake. PWP.PLEASE read the tags before reading.





	A Brat's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for extremely graphic belting. This fic is extremely nasty, please read the tags. Obviously this is a super unhealthy relationship (do I really have to explain that? Is it even possible to write a healthy fic between them?) as Roman completely ignores Jason’s boundaries. I’ve been busy working on cosplay stuff so I haven’t had time to write this until now (I stayed up til almost 2am writing this oops). I'm really bad at coming up with titles if you hadn't noticed by now lol.

Jason frowned as one of Roman’s lackeys interrupted him fresh out of the shower after a job. The man stood just barely in the doorway, nervously twitching and rubbing his hands as he informed Jason he was to meet Black Mask as soon as possible. The hard glare Jason sent him only increased the pace of his hand wringing. With a flick of the wrist Jason dismissed him, dressing in clean clothes and drying his hair as he considered why Roman had called him into his office. As far as he was aware, he’d followed his orders perfectly today. But there was no way the lackey would have been so nervous if Roman was in a good mood. He sighed as he decided not to delay the inevitable. The longer he kept Roman waiting, the harsher he would be - and Jason had seen first hand just how brutal Roman was when annoyed.

 

Jason rolled his shoulders back and took a deep, steadying breath before knocking at Roman’s office door.

 

“Enter.” Came the flat response.

 

Jason strode in, arms crossed defensively as he looked over Roman. His body language was hard to read on a good day, the damned mask never giving away a single hint. Roman finished up whatever he’d been typing before leaning back in his chair, turning to face Jason. He said nothing. Jason frowned. He hated when Roman tried to play mind games with him.

 

“Oh, so you’re going with the intimidation tactics today huh? Gee, did you even break out the creepier than usual mask? Aren’t I special.”

 

Jason couldn’t help himself. As soon as the words came out he regretted them, but it seemed they’d been what Roman was waiting for. He leant forward, head tilted to the side in what Jason had learned to read as interest - or amusement. He huffed.

 

“Just can’t help but run your mouth boy, can you? Obviously I’ve been too lenient on you, especially with today’s development.”

 

Jason scowled.

 

“Care to tell me just what I did to fuck up this time? Or are we playing the guessing game? Do I get a hint?”

 

“Shut up and listen to me boy.” Roman barked.

 

“Thanks to your incompetence last week, the informant who was shot died today. And now everyone knows he was the rat working for me, giving me inside information. If you had stopped and thought for a moment, we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

 

Jason ground his teeth in frustration.

 

“It wasn’t my fault!”

 

He sounded petulant even to himself. He opened his mouth to continue, but Roman cut him off.

 

“Enough! You’re acting childish and immature. If you want to act like a brat, I’m going to punish you like one. Drop the pants.”

 

Jason’s eyes widened. For a moment he considered refusing, but he could now very clearly see just how irritated Roman was. Pissing him off any further would be a very, very dangerous decision, and Jason very much appreciated keeping his limbs intact and as unscarred as possible. Roman had a tendency to draw blood when angry.

 

He slid off his pants and, after another order, his underwear too. Roman crooked a finger at him. Awkwardly he stepped out of his pants and around to the side of the desk, hands in front of his pelvis to shield his nudity. Roman slid his chair backwards, and abruptly jerked Jason down with a fistful of hair, arranging him across his lap. Bare arse exposed to the door, Jason was suddenly aware of how he’d left the door unlocked. Above him, Roman reached forward for the intercom on his desk.

 

“Place an order to the kitchen, to be brought up immediately. I want a peeled ginger root, the thickest they have.” Roman ordered.

 

Jason heard a murmured assent before Roman clicked it off. The hand in his hair held him down as he tried to lift his head up enough to speak, flattening his nose into Roman’s thigh. He got a mouthful of Roman’s slacks as he tried to protest, Roman grinding his face into his thigh. Once he relaxed and stopped trying to fight back, the hand eased up. It never let go entirely, keeping Jason entirely at Roman’s mercy. His heavy panting was interrupted by the sound of Roman’s belt being unbuckled. One handed, Roman slid it off and placed it on the desk. Jason’s brain raced overtime trying to puzzle out what he was planning. While he’d certainly been belted before, he had no idea what the ginger was for. Roman preferred to hear him cry out, so it couldn’t be for biting down on. Roman was a lot of things, but considerate was definitely not one of them. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

 

Jason began to squirm in earnest as Roman called for whoever it was to enter. His arse was on full display for whoever had walked in. He pulled his legs shut, tried desperately to push up off Roman’s lap again. Being disciplined was bad enough, but to be put on display at his weakest was utterly humiliating. The hand in his hair twisted viciously.

 

“Enough boy!” Roman snarled.

 

Immediately, Jason froze.

 

“Place the ginger next to the belt, and get out.”

 

A hurried “yes sir” was followed by the door quickly shutting. Roman reached down and pulled Jason’s legs apart.

 

“Hold yourself open.” Came a low growl.

 

Jason reached back, grabbing a cheek in each hand and spreading them. Roman leaned toward the desk, before something cold and damp began to trail down his crack. It circled his hole lazily, occasionally pressing more firmly against it, before moving back up to trace his crack again. A soft tingle began to build in its wake, making Jason shift. His fingers dug into his cheeks as the tingle began to intensify into a slow burn. Roman chuckled.

 

“Enjoying the ginger?”

 

Jason’s body stiffened. Surely he wasn’t going to go any further with it?

 

“It must at least be two fingers wide, hm? I’d say it’s thicker than that even.”

 

As Roman spoke he began to press the ginger into his arse. A small nub where it forked into a second root stopped it from sliding in fully, but it still felt deep. The lack of preparation made it burn in a different way than the tingling of the ginger. Jason wiggled his hips slightly, panting growing louder as the burning travelled up inside of him. It was a totally new sensation for him, had his cock starting to harden. A slow rock forward had him rubbing against Roman’s thigh before he quickly pulled away.

 

Roman readjusted himself in his chair. The fingers in Jason’s hair rubbed soothingly for a few moments, before a loud crack had Jason lurching forward. The belt came down hard a second time. Jason clenched down on the ginger and hissed at the added burn. Each snap sent a lick of fire streaking across his skin, immediately echoed by one inside. Roman gave him no time to adjust, no warm up. Every blow held the full weight of Roman's anger, had him arching and writhing in an attempt to escape. The hand in his hair twisted viciously, tugging him back down and into place when he strayed too far. Jason wailed at a particularly nasty blow, as he felt his skin break. The sight of blood seemed to only drive Roman further into a frenzy, as the belt cracked across his thighs and arse again and again, until it felt like his entire lower body was burning inside and out. Jason shouted and cried until his voice went hoarse and still Roman didn’t stop. While his own cock had gone completely flaccid, Roman’s was hard against his side, occasionally rocking into him. He couldn't think, brain filled with agony. He'd never been punished like this. 

 

“Oh god oh god, please! Please stop! I’m so sorry please!” Jason begged.

 

Roman dropped his belt onto the floor, drawn suddenly out of his frenzy. He panted from the effort, surveying the scene before him. His leg was soaked with Jason’s tears and his own cock had leaked a prominent wet spot onto his slacks. Jason’s arse and thighs glowed with heat, blood speckled across where the leather belt had bit deep. Jason himself was completely limp, body shaking every now and again with a sob. Roman placed a hand onto a particularly raw patch of skin and felt his anger fade as Jason shuddered. He shoved Jason off his lap onto the floor. He stayed, crumpled where he’d fallen, trembling. Roman reached down to slide out the ginger and was rewarded with a whimper. If he could’ve smiled, he would’ve. Watery eyes opened to stare at him, foggy with pain. Roman admired the tear stained face as he fished out his cock and began to jerk off, sighing in satisfaction as he painted Jason’s face with cum. His boy never looked more beautiful than when he was completely wrecked. He stood and tucked himself away.

 

“Up you get now.”

 

Jason weakly tried to push himself up, letting out a soft cry as the movement stretched his bruised and burning skin. Roman tutted quietly, pulling him up and bending him over the desk. He pulled out a container of soothing cream and gently massaged it into Jason’s thighs and arse. After all, it wouldn’t do to have his boy out of commission for too long. Slowly Jason relaxed into Roman’s hand, the haze of pain starting to lift as the burning dulled. He reached a hand back to weakly hold onto Roman’s shirt to ground himself.

 

“There we go my boy. See, that wasn’t so difficult now was it? All you have to do is listen to me. Just be a good boy for me, and we won’t have to do this again.” Roman cooed.

 

Jason sniffled and nodded. He’d do whatever it took to stay Roman’s good boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> At the end I was really tempted to add in Roman urinating on Jason’s wounds (I vividly remember reading about a man having his back pissed on after being whipped when I was like, 10. It was not sexual at all but really left an impression oh boy) but I felt like it was finished before then. There’s definitely piss kink fics coming since I’m very into it though! If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships, cosplay and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better!
> 
> If you think I’ve missed any tags please let me know!


End file.
